


Kitty's Kirby Headcanon Hub

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Just a public link to my various Kirby headcanons.
Kudos: 2





	Kitty's Kirby Headcanon Hub

# Notes

Most of this is headcanon, as expected. It uses anime/game canon fusion (because I do not write anything else). 

Canon divergence (headcanons that go against canon) will be highlighted in purple. 

Specific interpretation / unique headcanons (which does not interfere with canon) will be highlighted in dark yellow. They will not be highlighted in background portions, nor in ‘present age’ for obvious reasons.

Anything not highlighted is base level interpretation of canon material.

 **OCs will be bolded**. 

The ‘present’ is the time after the last entry on the timeline.

Ages are recorded in Shiverstar (earth) years, then Popstar years. 

Due to species differences, the age stage difference may be drastic. Instead of focusing on the numerical ages, focus more on the age stages to get a grip as to who is what.

**Click on the pictures to be sent to the respective doc.**

* * *

[ **** ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1I866F81Wr2ws4KYHPaupDstuRwMiDfHX9gXWuIJ4DJw/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

[](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1de-Bvz1zfHYDotMLjRt6G5MUgtTwBjRRC3N6noMZlZ8/edit?usp=sharing)Wordcount: 3701

Last updated: 2/24/2021

Characters: Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Adeleine, Ribbon, Ripple Queen, Elline, Rick, Kine, Coo, Tokkori, Prince Fluff, Gooey, Lololo & Lalala, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, Gryll, Kit Cosmos, Shadow Kirby, Dyna Blade, Landia, Garlude

Status: Incomplete

* * *

[ ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1l7S8b6xauxizhY_PaqCrMUpmA-ngPAwDGbh3dcYOPmM/edit?usp=sharing)

Wordcount: 1410

Last updated: 2/24/2021

Characters: Bandanna Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, Sir Arthur, Knuckle Dad (Jack), Escargoon, Daroach, Taranza, Marx, ‘Magolor’, Claycia, Necrodeus, Flamberge, Francisca, Zan Partizanne, NOVA, Star Dream, Lor Starcutter, Galaxia, Dark Meta Knight, Shadow Dedede, Lola

Status: Incomplete

* * *

[](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Q-NUBxZ2N6Zzn9G8LIrNO3UMMITH5dBkk5UWHIhdUDA/edit?usp=sharing)Wordcount: 13605

Last updated: 2/24/2021

Characters: eNeMeE (Nightmare), Customer Service, Yamikage, Haltmann, Susie, Hyness, Zero / Zero Two, Dark Matter Swordsman, Miracle Matter, Dark Crafter, Dark Nebula, Void Termina, Dark Mind, Sectonia, Yin-Yarn, King Dedede, Drawcia, Galacta Knight, Morpho Knight

Status: Complete

* * *

Wordcount: 0

Characters: Fumu, Bun, Lololo & Lalala, Memu, Ado, Bow, Pitch, Nago, Batafire, Silica, Heel Hal, Landia, Garlude

Last updated: N/A

Status: Not started

* * *

Wordcount: 0

Characters: Ebony Waddle Dee, Chuchu, Spinautilus, Hyness, Neptune, Pluto, Mars, Knuckle Dad (Jack), Mace Knight, Axe Knight, Escargoon, Rol Sunsmasher, Sun Dream

Last updated: N/A

Status: Not started

* * *

Wordcount: 0

Characters: Nightmare, Computer System, Yamikage, Fae Queen, One, Dark Matter Swordsman, Mermean, Galacta Knight

Last updated: N/A

Status: Not started

* * *

Wordcount: 0

Characters: Adiuvocarcer, Dragoon, Niteō, Doctor Dee, Trn.s.ltr, Sushi Chef, Sybarit

Last updated: N/A

Status: Not started

* * *

Wordcount: 0

Characters: Nihilvitae, Meusnemo, King Uther, Sir Mordred, Mullistus, Animal Control, Commercial Production Manager, Customer Relations, Head Bioengineer, Barby, King Sentand

Last updated: N/A

Status: Not started

* * *

Wordcount: 0

Characters: The Empress, Fall/Equinox, Sir Agravain, Waddle Warlord, CFO, Moral Support, Solar Manager, Galactic Manager, Tabloid Journalist, Grand Shepard

Last updated: N/A

Status: Not started


End file.
